


Big Brother: You Are In Control

by celina7x



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Chloe Moretz - Freeform, Daniel Radcliffe - Freeform, Emilia Clarke - Freeform, Fast and Furious, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Gordon Ramsey - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hawkeye - Freeform, Hells Kitchen - Freeform, Jacoby Shaddix - Freeform, Jennifer Lawrence - Freeform, Jeremy Renner - Freeform, Joseph Gordon Levitt - Freeform, Lauren Cohan - Freeform, Margot Robbie - Freeform, Michael Raymond James, Michelle Rodriguez - Freeform, Mila Kunis - Freeform, Once Upon A Time, Orphan Black - Freeform, Shia LaBeouf - Freeform, Suicide Squad, Tatiana Maslany - Freeform, Transformers - Freeform, avenged sevenfold - Freeform, emma stone - Freeform, ryan reynolds - Freeform, synyster gates - Freeform, the hunger games - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celina7x/pseuds/celina7x
Summary: This is based off the reality show big brother. you the readers will play in this game and help your favorite celebrities win the game. you will vote who you want nominated to go head to head in the p.o.v challenge choose to save the one that wins or to save the other, and vote on who you want eliminated. Want your favorite celebrities to form a group? Maybe a showmance? you are in control of this story so have fun and hope you enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

This is based off the reality show big brother. you the readers will play in this game and help your favorite celebrities win the game. you will vote who you want nominated to go head to head in the p.o.v challenge choose to save the one that wins or to save the other, and vote on who you want eliminated. Want your favorite celebrities to form a group? Maybe a showmance? you are in control of this story so have fun and hope you enjoy.


	2. Meet The Boys

Jacoby Shaddix

Michael Raymond James

Gordon Ramsey

Shia Labeouf

Ryan Reynolds

Daniel Radcliffe

Jeremy Renner

Joseph Gordon Levitt

Brian Haner Jr ( Synyster Gates)


	3. Meet The Girls

Chloe Moretz

Lauren Cohan

Michelle Rodriguez

Jennifer Lawrence

Mila Kunis

Tatiana Maslany

Emilia Clarke

Margot Robbie

Emma Stone


	4. Houseguests

Julie Chan: Eighteen house guests and a chance to win a quarter of a million dollars but who will win? This is Big Brother

Everyone goes in the big brother house. They all run around the house and claim their beds 

Diary Room...

Jacoby: Woo baby I'm on big brother! Time to fucking party!

After him...

Margot: Big Brother!

They meet up at the table where there are wine bottles and cups

Diary Room...

Michelle: Hell yeah wine, time to get fucked up!

After her...

Brian: I can already tell you that Jacoby and I get crazy when we drink

He laughs

They crack them open and serve each other 

Jacoby: Big Brother!!!

Everyone: Big brother!!!!

They all start drinking and start getting to know one another 

Shia: So you're an actor?

Michael: Yeah; have you seen the show Once Upon a Time?

Shia: Never heard of it

Michael: True Blood?

Shia: Oh yeah...Who were you again?

He changes his voice to an Cajun accent

Michael: I was Rene Lenier; you remember me now?

Shia just stares at him then walks away

Diary Room...

Michael is covering his face while laughing then looks at the camera

Michael: I don't think he likes me 

He laughs more

After him...

Shia stares into the camera

Shia: What an fucking idiot

After him...

Emma: So I'm looking around at everyone and I see we have fucking Harry Potter (Daniel), Hawkeye (Jeremy), Deadpool (Ryan), Harley Quinn (Margot), Khaleesi (Emilia) , Katniss (Jennifer), and clone girl (Tatiana) This is going to be a crazy season

After her...

Gordon: I don't know about everyone else but I'm not going to drink and party too much because it's big brother, anything can happen

After him...

Tatiana: So Gordon's just sitting there taking little sips while the rest of us are drinking and having a good time. What are you up to Ramsey?

Ryan: Anyone want to go outside?

Michael: I'll go for a smoke

He gets up and heads outside

Brian: Yeah me to

Jacoby: Me three

They run outside. Everyone else gets up and heads outside. Michael, Brian, Jacoby, and Shia sit on the outside couch and start smoking. Ryan, Margot, Daniel, Emma, Mila, Chloe, and Tatiana go in the pool. Michelle, Jennifer, Jeremy, Joseph, Lauren, and Emilia sit and drink while talking to one another. Gordon's standing by the door

Jacoby: Hey you guys dare me to streak?

Shia: Do it! 

Jacoby: Alright

He gets up and starts undressing. Some of the girls laugh while some whistle and cheer. The guys are all laughing. He gets naked and runs around the backyard then jumps into the pool

Jacoby: Brian I dare you to do it to!

Brian: I will after Ryan does it

Ryan looks at him and laughs

Ryan: Fuck it

He gets out of the pool and starts taking his clothes off

Brian: Oh shit he's actually doing it, I was kidding

Jennifer spits out her wine and laughs

Diary Room...

Jennifer: What is happening? Guys are getting naked!

She starts laughing

Ryan gets naked and runs around the backyard while yelling then jumps in the pool. Everyone claps and cheers

Jacoby: Brian let's go, stop being a pussy

Brian: Michael said he was going next!

Michael laughs

Michael: Hell no

Brian: Jeremy?

Jeremy: Nope

He drinks his wine

Diary Room...

Ryan: Come on man if we got talked into doing it then you do it to

Shia: Just do it man

Diary Room...

Shia: Brian dont pussy out now

Brian: Ugh fine

He chugs his wine, gets up, and gets undressed. He runs around and gets ready to jump in the pool but slips and falls in. Everyone busts out laughing

Brian: Ow fuck! 

Jeremy: I give that a ten!

Everyone laughs more

Gordon: I think I'm going to call it a night

Margot: Aww why? Come and hang with us

Gordon: No I'm pretty tired, thanks though

He heads inside

Diary Room...

Gordon: What the fuck have I gotten myself into?

He gets in his bed

Gordon: Bloody hell

Want someone to form an alliance? Romance? Bromance? Drama? Fights?  Leave your ideas in the comments


	5. Announcement

The next day

Everyone is passed out

Julie: House Guests!

The guys quickly wake up

Ryan: Holy shit 

Brian grabs his head and looks around

Brian: Fuck me 

Diary Room...

Brian has his hands on his head

Brian: Ughh I shouldn't have drank so much

After him

Joseph: What the fuck is going on?

The girls start waking up

Chloe: Shit was that Julie?

Lauren: Yeah I think so

Julie: I need you all in the living room!

Emilia: Yup that was her

They all get out of bed and leave

Michael gets out of bed

Michael: Come on guys 

He leaves as they all get up and sit at the couches along with the girls

Julie: Morning house guests

Everyone: Morning

Julie: I hope you all didn't party too hard because we will be doing our first Head of Household competition right now

Everyone is in shock

Diary Room...

Michelle: What the fuck? Half the people including me are hung over and we have to compete? Shit

After her

Gordon: Told you anything can happen

Julie: I'll see you outside

The screen turns off

Lauren: Oh my god

Emma: Wow just wow

Daniel: Good thing I didn't drink huh

He pats Jacoby on the back

Jacoby: Fuck off

Daniel laughs

Diary Room...

Emilia: Oh my god what?

After her...

Jeremy: Wow a competition after partying? That sucks but I will give it my all

Am hour later everyone changes and heads outside. They all look at their surroundings and see a wall with a balancing boards on it. They all climb on to each board and lean against the wall

Julie: I see everyone is on a board. How this works is you will have to keep your balance on your boards. If you fall you are out, last person on their board is the winner. Does everyone understand?

Everyone: Yes!

Julie: Good luck

The boards start going down

Shia: Oh shit here we go!

Everyone starts laughing and cheering as they stay against the wall

Who would you like to win Head of Household and who are the two people you want them to put up to go face to face? Put your answer in the comment. What happens on the story until the end is all by you the readers so have fun:) Deadline: 12/21/16

I've made a poll just write down the link and search it in Google. I don't know if there's an easier way cause this is my first time making a poll :p

https://www.quotev.com/quiz/8848809/Who-Do-You-Want-To-Win


	6. HOH Competition #1

Everyone is hanging on tight as the board goes lower and lower. Joseph, Emma and Michael fall off

Julie: And like that we're down to 15

Michael: Dammit!

Diary Room...

Joseph: Well I was the first to fall *laughs* that's embarrassing 

After him 

Emma: Ughhhh what the hell? 

After her 

Michael: I'm so disappointed in myself for falling off so soon *takes breath*

The board goes back up

Julie: Of course you can't cool off without a little rain 

Water starts pouring on them. Everyone cheers and laugh as the board starts going down again but a lot lower than before. This time Jennifer, Jacoby, Lauren and Jeremy fall off

Julie: Now only 11 stand 

Diary Room 

Jennifer: I lost my grip from the water *folds arms* man, I wanted to win

After her 

Jacoby: Well I'm going to be more careful how much I drink for now on because it cost me the game 

After him 

Lauren: Damn water fucked me up 

After her 

Jeremy: I thought I had it but lost my grip *sighs*

The board goes back up then starts to go backwards 

Everyone: WOAH!!

Margot, Emilia, Mila, Chloe, and Daniel lose grip and slide off 

Michelle: Good job guys

Julie: And then there were 6

Diary Room 

Margot: I did not see that coming 

After her 

Emilia: You got me big brother

After her

Mila: Really?! Really? 

After her 

Chloe: At least I made it far then I thought I would 

After her 

Daniel: Damn, damn, damn so close 

The board goes back up as the water keeps pouring on them. Everyone starts to shake as they focus on holding their balance 

One hour later...

The last six people are still hanging on, exhausted and shaking. The water had stopped but their arms and legs were getting numb and stressed

Gordon: I don't think I can hang on much longer 

Brian: Don't give up man 

Tatiana: You can do it Ramsey

He shakes his head then drops 

Everyone sitting out start clapping for him 

Ryan: Good job man 

He gets up and sits with them

Diary Room 

Gordon: It was getting to me so I let go, I'll try harder next time

Brian starts to shake really fast then let's go 

Michelle: Good job Brian

Brian: Goddamnit man 

He gets up slowly and sits with everyone 

Diary Room 

Brian: I made it pretty far with a hangover so I'm proud of myself

Twenty minutes later 

The board starts tilting forward. Shia screams in frustration as he hangs on 

Michelle: Come on, I can do this 

She yells in pain then let's go along with Shia. They look at each other

Shia: Good job Michelle

He sticks his fist out to her 

Michelle: Good job man 

She hits his fist with hers as they help each other out and sit with everyone else. The board goes much lower and the water pours on them. Tatiana loses grip and let's go. Ryan let's go after her 

Julie: Congratulations Ryan you are the first Head of Household winner. 

Everyone started clapping and cheering for him. He throws his hands in the air and yells in excitement as he and Tatiana get up. Jacoby puts the HOH necklace around Ryan's neck and hugs him 

Jacoby: Good job Ryan 

Ryan: Thanks man

He hugs Tatiana 

Ryan: Good job 

Tatiana: Thanks, you to 

Everyone else hugs and congratulates him 

Diary Room 

Ryan: Fuck yes I won the first HOH contest!! 

Everyone heads inside. They all take showers, relax, and eat


	7. Veto Nominees #1

A couple of  hours later Ryan is in his HOH room deciding on who to put up to go head to head in the veto competition 

Diary Room 

Ryan: Well this sucks everyone here is cool and I have to make this hard decision

He goes to where everyone is 

Ryan: Hey guys it's time for the veto nominations 

They all get up and sit at the table in the kitchen

Ryan: Alright guys so this is a veto meeting where I have to nominate two people for the veto contest. Now just to let everyone know that the people that I put up was random, no hard feelings. I'm just getting to know everyone and with that said I nominate Gordon and Shia for the veto competition and I hope you both kick ass, win that veto and pull yourselves off. This meeting is adjourned

Diary Room 

Gordon: Oh fuck I'm going to have to show these people not to fuck with me at a competition. I'm ready

After him 

Shia: I know Ryan said it was random but this is fucking bullshit. I'm not going to be the first to go home, no fucking way in hell 

Who should win the power of veto? Gorgon or Shia? Leave your answers in the comments or vote on the link:)

http://my.w.tt/UiNb/UrvnhpG7iz


End file.
